Dave and Christine's Wedding
by Phantanos
Summary: Dave fell for her in: The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Then she Helped with: Harry's Little Dividend. Now follow the loving pair. On their journey to the altar of love
1. Chapter 1 RSVP

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Chapter 1. RSVP**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and produced by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At a downtown Pasadena restaurant..<strong>_

Dave just returned from the restroom. He was trying to get back to his table; when a voice called out,"Oh Davy!"

He turned his head and shuddered.

It was Naomi...

A one time blind date. Once was enough with this woman. She was a vain, self-centered, & a high maintenance, airhead.

Along with her bleached blonde hair. She wore a low cut dress, to flaunt her surgically enhanced body. Which was tanned at a salon.

She looked so much like that doll in the toy store.. The toy company will surely sue her.. For copyright/patent infringement.

Dave tried to get to his table, but the mantrap cut him off.

"Hi, long time, no see.", she said with an insincere smile.

The smell of her sickly sweet perfume, was as nauseating as her intelligence.

Dave's eyes were starting to water from the stink.

"So how are your boys: Calvin, Bryon, and Cuspidor? ", she asked, feigning interest.

"My boys are fine. What brings you here?", Dave asked politely, while trying not to throw up.

"Oh I was invited on a date by a luxury car dealer. ",she said while looking bored.

She then smiled and said," It doesn't seem to be working out with me. Maybe we could hook up later?"

Dave then noticed a familiar face walking towards them.

He smiled and said,"I'm afraid I can't. My fiancee is waiting on me.

"Fiancee? Where is she?", asking in disbelief .

"Right behind you.", said a voice.

Naomi turned around to see, Christine.

The 5ft,8in. Southern Belle towered over her, wearing only flats.

The airhead made a hasty retreat to her dull date.

Dave smiled and said,"Thanks for the save. One more minute of that cheap perfume, would have killed my need for lunch."

"Who was that?",asked Christine.

"A one time, blind date.",replied Dave.

" Alvin was so distraught for setting her up with me; that he had to get therapy.", he said with a sad face.

Christine took his arm and said,"Bad dates are not on the menu. We'll have apple pie Ala Mode."

_**At the Seville house...**_

The Chipmunks were finished with their chores.

They started to work on the invitations for their father's wedding.

At the PC, Alvin picked the lettering.

Simon picked the content of the letter.

Theodore found the right graphics.

Together the trio put their hearts into the RSVP letters.

There was no arguing .

They all loved Christine like a second mother.

They all agreed with Dave. That every family member Chipmunk and Seville would attend.

From Willy (AKA Uncle Adventure), Great Grandma Henny, Grandfather Johnathan, and the Uncles and Cousins from mom's side of the family.

It was going to be greater than their Thanksgiving Celebration.

The most ornate RSVP would be hand delivered by the Chipettes. To their Mom and Uncle Harry,

The Best Man, (who happened to be a Chipmunk).

**So You Thought I'd forget about this moment in The Chipmunk's lives? Don't count on it! It's not finished 'till I say so! See more in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sunday Surprise!

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Chapter 2. Sunday Surprise!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

_**One week latter,11:55 P.M., Sunday..**_

* * *

><p>Alvin looks at his watch. Turning to his brothers he said,"Are you sure he said at this bus station?"<p>

Simon said,"He told us 12:00 P.M. At the Front Street bus station."

"On Sunday!", added Theodore.

"That's the funny part. The bus station isn't open Sundays.",said Alvin.

The trio stood there scratching their heads, as the noon day sun beat down on them.

A cooling shade suddenly gave them relief.

Then the roar of fiery jets was heard.

They turned around and looked up.

A hot air balloon was descending.

On board was the pilot and a small man decked in a silk top hat and tux.

It was Uncle Willy Seville (A.K.A. Uncle Adventure). He came Wizard of Oz style!

He hopped out of the basket and walked up to them.

"Hello boys! Look how you've grown.", said Uncle Willy as he hugged each of them.

When Theodore hugged him. He said,"Whoa Theo! You'll squeeze the breath out of me."

Uncle Willy was amazed by his strength.

"Sorry Uncle Willy.", said Theodore.

"All set Mr. Seville?", asked the balloonist.

Willy turned. Gave him the thumbs up and said,"Thanks for the lift Eccles. "

The balloonist waved, as he ignited the jets. The balloon rose up. Back to the great blue yonder.

Alvin sighed. Remembering The Great adventure six years before.

Boy; did he get a long lecture from Dave.

Not only that. He was grounded for the whole remainder of that summer.

Dave was more sad than angry.

Claudia and Klaus Vorstein would had killed him and the others.

Luckily Miss Miller's unique driving skills saved them.

The group now headed North to the bus stop. There the bus would take them to the train station.

_**At the Seville house...**_

There was a knock at the door. Dave answered.

A short figure, in a motorcycle outfit, stood before him.

Taking off the helmet was his grandmother Henny.

Dave smiled, hugged his grandmother, and said," This way grandma. I have someone you will like to meet."

He led her to the living room and said "Grandma. This is Christine.. My fiance."

Henny eyed her critically.

Christine rose from her seat and politely said,"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Then a smile formed on Grandma Henny 's face as she said,"Child. Just by looking at you.

I can tell that you were raised well."

Grandma Henny hugged Christine and said,"Welcome to the family."

_**At Harry and Vinny's home...**_

The doorbell rang.. Vinny left the kids in Harry's care; as she went downstairs, to see who it was.

Opening the door she came face to face with a female chipmunk, in her late teens.

She had a very shapely figure, which filled her red dress.

Her blue eyes, were similar to her's and her blonde hair was done up in a large ponytail.

"Aunt Vinny aren't you glad to see me?", she asked.

"Forgive me, if I can't remember your name. Who are you?" , asked Vinny.

"I'm your sister Dotty' s daughter.", replied the attractive lady chipmunk.

Vinny's eyes then had a glint of recognition in them.

She smiled and said,"You were only six years old during that great winter.

Child you have grown. How could have I forgotten you... Charlene."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it's Charlene - The Original Chipette!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 A Big MissUnderstanding!

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Chapter 3. A Big Miss-Understanding!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. **

**Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday mid morning…<strong>_

Dave was cleaning up in the kitchen. While in the living room, the relatives conversed.

"Oh, ho! Dave has landed himself an amazon. She's 5ft. 8in.", said Uncle Willy as he saw her photo.

"Willy. He loves her for more than her size. She is a refined, educated, girl with a beautiful heart.

It's sad we will never meet her family.", said Grandma Henny.

"She's a blessed child, with an angel's voice. Willy. Once you hear her sing you'll agree!", she said.

Dave entered the room with a tray and said "Here's the coffee Uncle Willy, Grandma Henny."

Before he could say anything more; the familiar sound of Harry's car horn was heard.

"Come with me the best man is here!", said Dave, as he walked out to the front driveway.

"Uncle Dave! Uncle Dave!", cried Alfie and Harriet.

Dave was happy to see Harry,Vinny, and the kids.

Then he noticed the chipette with a ponytail.

"Brittany? Why are you out of school? Are you sick?", asked Dave.

Harry and Vinny couldn't help but to laugh.

Dave looked puzzled.

"This is Vinny's niece Charlene.", Harry said while laughing.

When Charlene stepped out in the sunlight. All similarities between her and Brittany ended.

She was blonde,taller, and fully developed.

It would be another five years before Brittany looks that spectacular.

"She's a chipmunk Venus!", said Uncle Willy.

Taking notice of that remark. Charlene walked to Uncle Willy and said,"You're so sweet.."

She then hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Old Uncle Adventure blushed and smiled.

"You have quite a classy car. ", said Grandma Henny

Harry smiled and said,"Why thank you. Er.. Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"She's Dave's Grandma Henny.", answered a voice from behind them.

The group turned to see Christine smiling at them.

They all went into the house and formally introduced themselves.

_**12:30 P.M...**_

"Wow.. What luck. To have a half day of school!", said Alvin

"I hope Uncle Adventure and Granny Henny will like the muffins I baked in Home Economics. ", said Theodore.

"Of course they will Theodore. That's your specialty.", answered Simon.

Eager to get home Alvin dashed ahead of his brothers.

He was to meet up with Brittany for a trip to the mall.

When he arrived. He noticed his uncle's car in the driveway.

As he passed by, he was momentarily blinded by the sun reflecting off the windshield..

Visually impaired he walked into his house.

As some of his vision came back, he heard someone in the living room watching TV.

He walked in and saw a familiar ponytail.

Although he could barely see color. He knew that had to be Brittany.

He walked up behind her, kissed her cheek, and said,"Hello gorgeous!"

Christine just happened to walk in at that moment.

She held her laughter when she saw Alvin realize his mistake.

"Why Alvin! You smooth little Romeo! You deserve a special kiss for that.", said Charlene.

Alvin was in shock. This girl wasn't Brittany.

He suddenly was seized in her arms and given a smooch right on the lips.!

"Alvin! How could you!", cried a voice from behind them.

It was Brittany. She came in at the moment the lips met.

She quickly dashed out of the house with tears trailing down her face.

Christine followed after her.

Vinny walked into the living room and said,"Alvin I see you have met your first cousin Charlene."

Christine arrived at the Miller house.

There she met Miss Miller.

Who said, "Christine do you know what happened to Brittany? She just came in with tears and ran to her room."

"I do, and I'm going to help her now!", said Christine as she went upstairs.

She walked into the girl's room. There she saw Brittany crying into her pillow.

She sat down beside her and stroked the back of her head.

When Brittany saw who it was. She buried her head in Christine's chest and said,"Alvin. He doesn't love me!"

"Nonsense! Alvin loves you very much!", answered Christine.

"I saw him in the arms of another girl. She was kissing him!",cried Brittany.

"That girl is Charlene...

She's Vinny's niece and Alvin's first cousin.", answered Christine.

"First cousin?", said a confused Brittany.

"He could only love her, like a big sister...

She very sweet and I think you'll like her too!", said Christine.

_**A little latter..**_

"Sorry cousin. I didn't mean to ruin things between you and your girlfriend."said Charlene.

"Charlene. I know you didn't mean to. It was just a big misunderstanding. I hope I can explain it to her.", said a sad looking Alvin.

"You don't need to.", said a voice from behind.

Alvin turned and was kissed deeply by Brittany.

Charlene looked up to see Christine winking at her and making an O.K. Gesture with her hand.

To show Charlene, that there was no hard feelings. Brittany had her join them on their trip to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4 She Bowls Them Over!

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Chapter 4. She Bowls Them Over!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and the Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At this very moment..<strong>_

Dave and Christine stood before the alter. The wedding ceremony is now being performed.

He places a ring on her finger and says,"With this ring.. I thee wed."

She then places a ring on his finger and says," With this ring.. I thee wed."

The minister then says," By the power invested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife.

You may kiss the bride."

They look into each other 's eyes and then they kiss.

A wave of total warmth envelopes them. Time stands still for them.

Suddenly they find themselves being pulled apart.

"Come on Dave! Don't over do it!" said Alvin, as he and his brothers pulled at Dave's waist.

Christine heard Jeanette say," That was beautiful big sis, but let's save this for the actual event.

Remember, this is just the practice rehearsal."

Christine blushed and said,"For a moment... It wasn't a rehearsal.

I felt like we finally were married."

"That's so beautiful... I hope those same feelings happen with me and Alvin..", said Brittany while looking dreamy.

Eleanor couldn't help, but to sigh. As she too, thought about her moment.

"We have practiced all morning. It couldn't be any better. ",said Uncle Willy.

He then looked at his watch. It read 11:45.

Everybody heard Theodore's belly roar with hunger.

They all agreed to end the rehearsal and have a meal.

_**15 minutes latter...**_

They stopped off at a place called : The Nordic Fox Lanes.

It was a bowling alley with Swiss style restaurant.

There.. A smorgasbord of food was being served on weekends.

Everyone was enjoying the selections of food.

Especially Theodore.

He was enjoying spaghetti with Swedish meatballs.

Ever since the encounter with Mr. Talbot.

Theodore gave up being a vegetarian.

Other than that, he was still the lovable Teddy, that Eleanor loved.

Simon boldly tried the lutefisk, which has a required taste.

Alvin played it safe by having the salmon.

Brittany and her sisters opted for the soup and salad.

After the meal the group decided to have a friendly bowling competition.

_**Ladies against men.**_

Two teams of five.

Ladies' team included: Christine, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Charlene.

Men' s team included: Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Uncle Willy.

Uncle Harry kept score, while Grandma Henny,Vinny and Miss Miller cheered along with the kids.

Dave was up. He strode up the lane and launched the bowling ball. It looked perfectly centered, until in landed in the gutter.

Christine strode up and at her first try scored a strike! All 10 pins.

Alvin, ever confident launched his ball. The result.. 8 out of 10 pins.

Winking at Brittany he said,"Top that! Love Puddle!"

Brittany smiled and said,"Sure thing Alvie!"

She then furiously launched the ball.

A Strike times three!

This happened when one of the pins flew out of her lane,and like a missile, flew across the two lanes left of her.

This chain reaction knocked down two sets of 10 pins.

Alvin looked dumbfounded as Brittany walked back.

Simon tried his hand at it. The result a split.

Jeanette, a little unsure of herself, was up next.

She wasn't quite used to the bowling shoes she wore. She barely could stand in them.

"Little sis. You can do it!", Christine said to encourage her.

Jeanette swung back with the ball. It's weight threw her off balance.

She struggled to regain balance.

As she spun like a top, the blue and purple whirling dervish released the ball.

It spun gyroscopic-ally across the sides.

At times it almost landing in the gutter.

It then took out 7 pins.

Theodore's attempt took out 5 pins.

Eleanor took out 9.

Uncle Adventure stood motionless in front of the lane.

Taking a breath he launched.

With a thunderous crack! A perfect strike.

Charlene finally came to play after changing clothes in the van.

Wearing lace up capris, and a checkered sleeveless blouse, she was ready.

Unfortunately the male populous in the bowling alley wasn't ready to see her spectacular form.

When she walked up the lanes, several men had accidents like: forgetting to let the ball go,

dropping ball on their feet, and walking into things.

Unconcerned Charlene took her ball, strode up, and launched.

Straight and true it rolled.

Striking dead center.

8 pins went down.

One pin stood, while one wobbled.

Charlene blew a kiss.

Then the wobbly pin hit the other as it fell.

A strike!

The Chipettes cheered,"Charlene we love your style!"

Meanwhile several guys were receiving first aid for their injuries.

One guy was overheard saying,"That gal is dangerous to look at!"

When it was all over, the ladies had the bragging rights.

None of the guys seemed to mind.

Alvin and his brothers followed the ladies to the parking lot.

Dave and the rest trailed behind.

On the way back to the van, Dave said," Vinny. Can you tell me something about Charlene?"

Vinny smiled and said,"What is it, that you want to know?"

Dave asked,"Why is your niece hairless. Like Brittany and her sisters?".

Vinny explained, "Charlene is of mixed blood.

My sister Dotty paired up with a tall, bold, Siberian chipmunk.

Her beauty and charms came from my sister.

The rest came from her father Boris."


	5. Chapter 5 Family Connections!

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Chapter 5. Family Connections!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Garment District...<strong>_

The Grey haired gentleman, with the mustache, carefully took measurements. He was making adjustments for his nephews.

As he measured their height, he said,"Your growth is a surprise for me. When I saw you last, you were as high as my mid-section.

Now you are three to five inches above it."

"We can't stay small forever; uncle Leo.", said Simon.

Uncle Leo smiled. He looked at Simon and the others. Remembering the Thanksgiving play, where they performed and excelled in assignments.

Normally not in their field.

He looked at Alvin and said," Boy. If you ever decide to leave your career. Call me. You can be my partner.

Your tailoring skills are great. That pilgrim outfit, that you made for Simon, was flawless."

Alvin only smiled. He had given the costume to his uncle, after the show was finished.

Uncle Leo then got to Theodore.

As he took measurements he said," Oh, ho! What do we have here!

Theodore is little no more! You are almost as tall as Alvin, but you are more solid. Just look at that chest.

Theodore just blushed. He still hadn't gotten over the fact, that he wasn't a little butterball.

Leo had to smile.

He said," Theodore, there is nothing to be ashamed of.

From your Uncle Harry's wedding album. I saw pictures of you with your tall beauty... You grew up for her...

Now it is up to me, to size the right tux for you and your brothers."

The boys smiled at their uncle. They knew he was right. They did grow for their girls.

They were lucky the tuxes,( that he fitted them for Dave and Marsha's almost- wedding),

still fit for Uncle Harry and Mom's wedding.

The boys knew their Uncle Leo was a pro at suiting them up.

_**Elsewhere in the Garment District...**_

Miss Miller had Christine drive her to a special shop, that was a little North of the district.

She paused..

Allowing Miss Miller, Vinny, and Charlene to step out of the car.

I'll be with you ladies shortly.. I just have to find some parking nearby.",said Christine.

"you'll find free parking in the rear of the shop.",said Miss Miller.

"Great! I'll see you soon!",answered Christine as she drove off.

Miss Miller and the others walked to the entrance..

She turned to them and said,""I can't wait to see Edna. It's been almost a year; since we saw her last.

Miss Miller opened the door and led them in..

"Hello Edna!", said Miss Miller enthusiastically.

The shop owner looked up from her catalog.

She quickly recognized her.

With a smile she said,"Beatrice. It's always a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?"

"A wedding!", answered Miss Miller.

Edna looked puzzled.

"Something wrong with the dresses you bought last time? Do they need alterations?", she asked.

Miss Miller smiled and said,"It's not for me. It's for Vinny, her niece Charlene, and the bride to be.."

She then introduced Edna to the pair.

Edna smiled. She recognized Vinny right away. It was her shop which designed Vinny's wedding dress.

Now she needs a dress to attend a wedding.

Edna said, "This is not a problem. I still have your size and measurements."

Then she turned to Charlene. Looking at her she said,"Girl you are outstanding! You are definitely catwalk material! I am inspired!"

"Wait till you see the bride to be Edna.", said Miss Miller.

She then opened the door and said,"Christine.. You can come in."

Edna saw Christine's face and froze.

She dropped her catalog and slowly walked up to her.

There were tears forming in her eyes.

She asked,"Child was your Mama's name Florence Du Bois?"

Christine said,"Yes Ma'am."

"She was my sister... I'm your Auntie!..", Edna said while she wept.

Upon hearing this news.. Christine hugged Edna.

She too shed tears of joy. A piece of her lost family had been found.

There would be another special invitation to attend Dave and Christine's Wedding!


	6. Chapter 6 The Icing on the Cake

**Dave and Christine's Wedding . Part 6. The Icing on the Cake. **

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside a Wedding Cake Shop..<strong>_

"Which shall it be?", Dave pondered.

Before him was several selections of cakes.

He looked at his plate and wished Theodore was with him.

At least he be able to help him decide on what cake to pick.

So far he has had 5 pieces of cake. From a selection of 15.

Some tasted very faint..

While others were so sweet, that Dave had to drink straight black coffee to rinse it out.

Harry arrived and saw his friend having a mouthful.

"Careful now. One more bite and you'll bust your gut!", said Harry jokingly.

Dave smiled at seeing his old friend.

He said,"Harry. Can you help me find the same cake you had at your wedding.

I can't remember the flavor."

Harry strolled up to the selections. He sniffed the air.

His nose led him to a particular piece.

Harry picked it up and placed it before Dave.

"Try this one.", he said.

With one bite. The soothing taste of lemons,and almonds danced in his taste buds.

He looked at Harry,who smiled and said,"The nose knows!"

After placing the order for the wedding cake. Dave turned to Harry and said ,"What brings you here?

I thought you would be at home with your kids, while Vinny and the ladies went to get dresses."

Harry smiled and said,"I have The Chipettes watching my kids.

I came because you forgot your cellphone."

Dave checked himself. His phone wasn't on him.

"Your Grandma Henny called me.. To give you some bad news; about the minister.", said Harry.

"What is wrong?" asked Dave.

"There was a family emergency and he has to leave town for a couple of weeks.", answered Harry.

Dave had a momentary blank look on his face.

"Who can I get in short notice to perform the wedding?", he asked.

"Reverend White. He's one of your wedding guest;... and luckily he's in town already", said Harry.

There suddenly came a ring from Harry's pocket.

He reached in and said,"I think someone is trying to get a hold of you."

He pulled Dave's phone out of his pocket and gave it to him.

It was Miss Miller.

She informed him about Christine finding a member of her family in town.

When he realized who it was, he smiled and said,"Of course.. Edna is invited with open arms.

Oh!. Before I forget...Can you call your friend Wanda. Please ask her.. If she can have her cousin, Reverend White call me."

_**The Seville house..**_

Brittany and her sisters had took it upon themselves to babysit Alfie and Harriett for Harry.

The girls were at a wits end dealing with them.

They fed them, and changed them several times.

Alfie was an angel.

His little sister, Harriett was a mischievous imp.

She had the Chipettes chasing her around the house, up and down the stairs.

The girls were getting tired.

Jeanette was heard to say,"At least we are getting in practice.. For when our turn at motherhood comes."

Brittany sat on the couch and moaned,"Alvin better not shirk his duty, when my turn comes. "

Poor Eleanor was dizzy, from chasing Harriett around the table.

The room spun around for her.

Unable to stand anymore she fell, but she didn't hit the floor.

Theodore had just walked in and caught her.

"Having the baby blues?", said Simon.

The girls all nodded their heads.

Alvin and Uncle Willy walked in and saw the commotion .

"Remind you of the time I went on the search for the fountain of youth?",said Uncle Willy.

Alvin nodded his head .

He waved his brothers over and formed a huddle with their uncle.

The girls heard them whispering.

The guys then walked over to Alfie and said,"Alfie would you like to learn a song?"

Their little cousin / brother smiled as they taught him the Itsy Bitsy Spider song.

Harriett stopped running around.

She came up to them and said,"Teach me. Teach me."

The Chipettes were watching, as the boys pulled off a miracle.

A little later the mini-munks were singing to Uncle Willy, who volunteered to be their audience.

"How did you guys know what to do?", asked a dumbfounded Brittany.

"We had practice at this when we opened up a baby sitting service.",said Alvin

"Of course we had quite a _**Rash of Babies**_ to care for.", said Simon.

"After that army of babies; there is nothing we can't handle.",said Theodore.

Brittany and her sisters, looked at their boyfriends in awe.

They then started to laugh.

Brittany wiped a tear of laughter from her cheek and said,"Here we are wondering if the boys are ready to be parents.

They are more prepared than we are! Isn't that the icing on the cake!"


	7. Chapter 7 The Face in The Picture

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Part 7. The Face in the Picture.**

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday at The Sevilles...<strong>_

Alvin had just finished breakfast, when the doorbell rang.

"Maybe my love puddle wishes to take me for a stroll somewhere?", thought Alvin to himself.

He opened the door and found himself not facing Brittany, but The Sevilles.

His grandparents .

"Hello Simon.", they said.

Alvin snickered realizing their mistake. He wasn't wearing his usual jersey.

He smiled and said "Grandpa, Grandma! It's me Alvin."

His grandfather looked at him.

With a twinkle in his eye, he said "You have grown like a beanstalk."

"Then I must be the giant.",said Simon.

He had come from the kitchen, to see why Alvin hadn't come back.

He embraced his grandparents along with Alvin.

The group walked into the kitchen and found Theodore preparing Dave's breakfast.

He had just finished placing the scrambled eggs on a plate. Theodore looked up and said,"Grandpa,Grandma!"

The now buff, chipmunk gave his grandparents a warm hug.

"OOOOh! That's quite a hug you have Theodore.",said his grandmother.

"Sorry..", he said meekly.

"Look at you. You are almost as big as Clarence, your bull..", said his grandfather.

"How is he?", asked Theodore.

"Big and proud. He makes all the cows swoon.", said his grandfather.

"Theodore... Is my breakfast ready?", asked Dave as he walked down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen, and saw his parents. He froze for a moment. Then he rushed to their arms.

Grandpa Seville was hugging his son when he heard a familiar voice say "Easy on the hugs kid brother.

My nephew needs to be in one piece for his wedding."

He turned to see his older brother Willy.

Grandma Seville froze when she heard.,"My angel. Give your mama a hug!"

Alvin and his brothers watched their Grandmother being hugged by their Great-grandmother.

Turning to each other, the brothers agreed to leave the kitchen before it got too crowded.

_**Meanwhile at Edna's Bridal Shop...**_

The elderly seamstress diligently looked through out all her prized items in the back room.

A smile formed on her face when she found it.

Walking from the back, she entered the main room. There her niece waited.

"Here Christine!", said Edna as she handed her a box..

She looked in it and saw a tiara and a veil. Along side it an old photograph.

In it. A beautiful raven haired lady, who looked familiar.

A look at her eyes was enough to make Christine cry out,"Mama!"

She was holding her dear mother's Headdress.

Tears of both sadness and joy ran down her cheeks.

Her auntie hugged her and said,"I miss my little sister too...

Yet when I look at you. I see she isn't all gone.

A part of her lives."

Christine found comfort in her aunts words.

Wiping her tears she said, "Thank you auntie Edna. This is the most wonderful gift you've given me.."

Edna smiled and said,"No.. It isn't.. There is something more; I have to show you.

She then took something else out of the box.

The original design and pattern of the wedding dress.

She looked at her niece and said " Florence, my dear sister, will be remembered through your wedding dress."

Christine nodded in agreement.

To be married in the exact same dress, that her mother wore... Was the most wonderful gift.


	8. Chapter 8 Future Family & Past Friends?

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Part 8. Future family & Past Friends. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Christine's bedroom..<strong>_

"This was your mom? She is as beautiful as you are.", said an astonished Jeanette.

She saw the family resemblance in her eyes and cheeks. She then handed the photo to her sisters and Charlene.

"Ooh! Just look at that beautiful wedding dress. Did your aunt make it for your mom too?", asked Brittany.

While wiping a tear,Christine smiled and said,"It was Aunt Edna's very first job as a seamstress.

She put all her heart into making it for my mother. Now she plans to make an exact copy for my wedding."

"Edna is an artist. You should see the dresses that she plans for me and my aunt Vinny.",said Charlene.

She smiled at Christine and said,"Once Dave sees you in that dress. He won't hesitate in saying," I do."

There was suddenly a ring on Christine's cellphone.

Christine answered,"Hello. Hi Dave. You'd like me to go out with you for lunch. Sure. You can pick me up in 10 minutes."

Christine's smile was brighter than ever.

The more she heard his voice. The more her heart beat wildly.

It would be in a matter of days, that she would be wed.

"Big Sis. Let's get you ready for your lunch date.", said Jeanette, as she led her to a chair.

_**In the Seville back yard..**_

Uncles Harry and Willy were playing checkers as Vinny and the kids explored Alvin's tree-house.

"Here you go Harriet. This is Teddy. He will watch over you, if you feel afraid.",said Theodore.

The little mini munk squealed as she hugged her brother /cousin's old favorite toy.

It was her's now.

Theodore smiled. His old friend wouldn't be alone.

Ever since he grew closer to Eleanor, he no longer had time for Teddy.

Alvin and Simon watched little Alfie as he rummaged through the toy box.

Something caught his eye. He pulled out a child's book on planets and a unique looking Alvin doll that was his size.

Simon smiled when Alfie chose the book. " Another genius in the family.", he said.

Alvin replied,"Are you sure?

He has that ugly prototype doll of me, that I ditched in there.

It looks nothing like me, and they gave it a golden yellow jersey with a large red A."

While the two brothers spoke. They then heard a ripping sound.

Looking down they saw Alfie wearing the yellow jersey with a cap tilted off side.

Looking up at his cousin / brothers he pointed to the big A and proudly said" A for Alfie!"

"Oh no!", Said Vinny.

She went to apologize to her son, but Alvin said," It's alright mom.

It looks better on Alfie than it did on that ugly doll.

He now has style and brains."

Simon smiled. There was no way he could disagree with that statement.

_**Back at the game...**_

Willy smiled he was close to beating Harry.

Both players had two wins and two losses.

Harry had less checkers than he. One more win and it's over.

Harry thought hard.

There was no way of winning, yet he didn't want to lose.

He had a diagonal line of checkers across the board.

He thought of the option that could help and then made a move.

Willy smiled as he began his move.

He looked at the board and was puzzled. There was no where to move.

Harry's placement of the checkers had locked the game.

Harry couldn't win, yet he couldn't lose. It was a draw. " I guess we both win." said Willy.

He then held up his root beer and saluted his opponent.

He then noticed Dave's car going down the street.

Turning to Harry he said,"There goes my brother Ross. On his way to meet his future daughter in law.

Christine waited by the curbside as the car pulled up.

Out stepped mother and father Seville. They marveled at her sight.

Hugging her they said,"Welcome to the family."

From a distance a pair of eyes spied through binoculars.

"Wow Miss America!", said a figure in the bushes.

"Not her. You idiot! It's the driver we need to nab.", said a second figure.

"Why him? He doesn't look like much?",said the first figure.

"Our employers asked especially for him.

It seems his adopted kids, affected their fortunes a few years back.. Now they wish to reward him properly.

* * *

><p><strong>And you thought this wedding was going to go smoothly? I think You can imagine which pair of characters wish to see Dave get his just reward..?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble!

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Part 9. Trouble!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the restaurant...<strong>_

Dave told his parents of how a favor to Harry, led him to his lady love.

Christine modestly blushes as she heard Dave describing her angelic voice.

How his boys reacted when they first met her.

Then they were told how Dave gave comfort to Christine in her hour of need.

Christine had to respond when that tale was told.

She said,"I will never forget what Dave did for me. He brought my soul peace after the pain of losing all I held dear.

The words from his heart gave me joy and I will always love him for this."

She then rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

His father turned to him and said,"Dave. I am so proud of you .

See what your selflessness has earned you."

He then looked at Christine and said "May you love each other till the end of days."

He then got up and excused himself as he walked to the men's room.

_**Away from the group six booths down...**_

Two figures were observing the family moment.

The big and husky man was chewing his steak quietly, while the medium sized man ate his spaghetti.

He put down his fork when his cell phone rang. "Yes boss .", he said.

The muffled voice answered,"Have you located Mr. Seville?"

"Yes. We have. He's in the company of some people. Do you want us to nab them as well?", asked the medium sized man..

The voice responded,"No. They aren't part of this deal. It's only Mr. Seville that needs our attention. "

The conversation was over.

The medium sized man put away phone..

He turned to his associate and said, "Well Randy. The boss says only Mr. Seville needs to take this trip with us."

The big man finished his steak and said,"That's fine with me Earl. I didn't think we had room in our truck for the rest."

Earl groaned and face palmed, when he heard this.

_**At the Seville home...**_

Everybody gathered for lunch.

Theodore had prepared clam chowder and cornbread for everybody.

As Harry and his family dined. Charlene, Miss Miller and The Chipettes were discussing the preparations for the wedding.

The doorbell rang.. It was Edna.

She had arrived with Vinny and Charlene's Dresses.

She too would have lunch; because she's now part of the family.

As they sat around the table, the discussion came up of: What would Christine be called?

Simon pondered and said,"Would she be called our guardian?"

Jeanette said, "That doesn't describe Christine well."

Alvin thought hard and said,"Stepmother?"

Brittany replied,"That doesn't sound right...

Stepmothers usually replace a mother who has died."

Theodore remembered when he first saw Christine.

She was so beautiful inside and out.

Like some heavenly angel or Fairy Godmother.

Dave is his foster father, who cared with all his heart.

Christine is just as special.

Theodore then uttered," She's like a foster-mother and a Godmother to me."

Eleanor hugged him and said,"Your right! She's your Foster-Godmother!"

The group froze when they heard this.

Uncle Willy said,"From the mouths of babes.. That title suits Christine perfectly!"

After lunch Charlene wore her brides maid's dress. She looked stunning.

Edna smiled as they applauded her work.

Vinny emerged. She looked very beautiful.

Harry stepped up to her and said "Shall we dance?"

The others smiled as Harry danced and sang,_"Heaven... I'm in heaven..and my heart beats so.. that I can hardly speak! _

_And I seem to find the happiness I seek.. When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek.." _

A voice called out,"That looks like fun. "

Everybody turned to see that Dave, Christine, and the others had returned.

"My what beautiful dresses you two have." said Dave's mother.

She looked for her camera, that she used to take Christine's picture with.

It wasn't in her purse.

"Oh dear..", she said

"What's wrong?" ,asked Dave.

His mother said , " I think I left my camera in the car."

Dave smiled and said,"Don't worry I'll get it." He then went outside.

When Christine heard the news, she hugged and kissed Theodore and Eleanor.

She was fond of what special title they had given her.

_**Outside..**_

Dave looked in his car for his mom's camera.

"Maybe it fell under the seat?", he thought to himself.

As he leaned over he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Dave looked up to see a big man in front of him.

Before he could speak a sack was placed over his head.

He then felt himself tied , lifted. And stuffed into a bigger sack.

Harry who wondered why Dave hadn't returned.

He looked out the window..

Only to see Dave being scooped up and put into the back of a small moving truck.

Harry dashed for the door.

He was joined by Willy, who noticed him running for the door.

"What's the matter?", he asked.

"Trouble. Come with me before it gets worse.", said Harry racing for his car.


	10. Chapter 10 In Hot Pursuit!

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Part 10. In Hot Pursuit!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the back of the truck...<strong>_

Darkness, the rumbling sound of a motor, and the smell of potatoes?

This is what Dave experienced when he came to. He was still bound up and stuffed into a sack.

His legs were pinned underneath something heavy. While he felt wedged between something bumpy.

His captors were quick.. His hands were bound close to his side. At leased they weren't crushed.

Yet this didn't matter to Dave. He thought of his dear Christine, who would be crushed if he didn't return to her.

_**At some distance behind the truck...**_

Harry and Willy were in hot pursuit .

As Harry drove Willy was on his cellphone talking to his brother.

He said,"Dave is fine, Ross! He got a call from the restaurant; concerning a lost camera.

We drove him there to pick it up.

That's when he bumped into his college roommate. King Ruddie of Bulgravia..

That's right!

His majesty wishes to congratulate Dave for his good fortune.

We're just tagging along to make sure he makes it back.

He wishes Christine a good night and he'll return tomorrow."

Harry turned to Willy and said,"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

Willy answered,"That his son's been kidnapped!

Think what that would do to Dave's folks and dear Christine.

They would be emotionally crushed!

It would be wiser to follow this truck and wait for the opportunity to rescue Dave."

Harry gripped his steering wheel. Willy was right.

The news would be more harmful than good.

It has been almost an hour, since the pursuit began.

He hadn't lost sight of the truck.

They followed it North and then East.

Willy checked his GPS device and said, "There's only a cemetery in that direction if they continue that way."

The truck then turned left on a road called Manning.

Harry asked,"What's in that direction?"

Willy gulped when he saw what was that way.

He turned to Harry and said," The freeway is that way! We can't afford to lose them!"

Fortunately for the pair. The truck made a left..

Just opposite the freeway entrance.

It then drove up a dusty and bumpy private road.

_**In the back**_..

Dave could feel the spuds rolling on top of him.

"What a way to go! To be mashed by potatoes!", he thought to himself.

Harry slowly drove up the grade...

Keeping a good distance. As not to draw attention.

As dusk was approaching they reached the summit.

The road before them went in two directions.

The North road leads to a farm.

The South road led to an abandoned sports arena.

Harry took the South road.

"The tracks lead North. Why are we going South?",asked Willy.

Harry explained, "That farmhouse is the only thing there.

We can be seen, if we drive there.

The car can be hidden behind the arena, while we sneak to the farm after dusk."

_**At the Seville house...**_

"Don't worry about Dave. Christine. He's in good hands with King Ruddie of Bulgravia.

His majesty is such a generous host. The type one can't say no to.", said Jeanette.

Christine said,"Wow! Dave has so many friends. In low and high places."

Jeanette showed her a photo of King Ruddie and Dave on a fishing trip.

Christine smiled when she saw it.

She too, would love to meet such a jolly fellow.


	11. Chapter 11 In Total Darkness

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Chapter 11. In Total Darkness...**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and the Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>By a barn..<strong>_.

The truck's freight doors open. Letting the barn's light in.

The medium sized Earl looks in. It doesn't look good to him. He yells out,"Randy get over here quick. The potato sacks have rolled on our guest!"

The big and burly Randy stepped inside and started to chuck out the sacks.

Earl counted outside," 7,8,9..."

The tenth sack went ,"Oomph!"

"Randy! You can stop now! He's out here!",yelled Earl.

_**Outside..**_

The farm had seen better days. It was partially maintained. A broken down tractor and wagon was parked up front.

Harry popped up behind it; and made his way through some tall grass. He was an acre away from the farmhouse.

Harry quietly made his way toward the direction of the barn.

From the distance he saw the two figures with a large sack.

Harry was so glad he left his binoculars in his car. It gave him an advantage...

He pulled out his cellphone and called Willy."I've found them!

They are carrying Dave into the barn. When I see an opportunity. I'll try to get him out.

When I call you again get ready to drive here quick!",instructed Harry.

He was getting a lot closer to his objective.

_**Inside the barn..**_

Dave's eyes finally opened. He was tied up and looked around his environment.

As he turned he looked into the eyes of big Randy.

"Oh Earl! You can forget about getting some water to wake him up!", said the big fellow.

A man with a thick mustache and slightly messed up hair came in with a pail of water.

He placed it down and said,"We can still use it to remove the dust from our guest's face."

He then took a clean rag soaked it and started to wipe clean Dave's face.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?", asked Dave with an annoyed tone.

The medium sized man answered,"My name is Earl Hinkly.

That is my Brother Randy and you're at our farm..

Let's make one thing perfectly clear.

We delivered you. Not Kidnapped you."

"If you didn't, then why am I tied up?", asked Dave.

"That was our clients request. Part of the deal."

"Who's the one responsible for this?", asked Dave.

"A group of people.

A couple of out of townees and foreigners , which you are acquainted with.

One couple said that a few years back. Your kids affected their fortunes so greatly,

that they have to repay you.",said Earl.

Dave paused for a moment.

He thought about who's fortunes did Alvin and his brothers affect. It happened a few years back?

A couple of foreigners?

A thought shot through Dave.

There was one foreign couple who swore to repay his boys.

Sweat started to form on Dave's brow.

He remembers the names well.. Klaus and Claudia Vorstein.

"You are making a big mistake! You have to let me go!", said Dave.. .

"Don't worry! You'll be let go.. They will arrive soon.. ",said Earl.

Earl turned to his brother Randy and said,"We should freshen up for our clients."

Both went to their farmhouse to wash up.

_**Elsewhere..**_

From the freeway off ramp.., In total darkness.., come a fleet of black cars.

All heading to the private road leading to the Hinkly farm.

_**Back at the barn..**_

Dave struggled to free himself, but he was really tied up good.

He then heard a psst sound. Turning his head, he saw Harry.

His chipmunk pal worked on the ropes with his extra, sharp, teeth.

Harry succeeded in freeing Dave.

Harry spat out the rope fibers from his mouth and said,"I much rather prefer my cinnamon flavored chew stick"

Dave threw off his ropes and said, "Harry we must get away! I fear something bad is coming here!"

Harry called Willy on his cellphone.

_**In the roadster...**_

Uncle Willy had dozed off. His phone awoke him.

He asked,"You have him Harry? "

Willy smiled he heard the reply. "I'm on my way!" then he hung up.

Willy then reached to turn the keys in the ignition.

They were gone!

Willy felt himself lifted by a large man wearing mirrored glasses and dressed in a black suit.

Held aloft...

He was walked in the direction of another man in black.

Who was dangling the car keys.

_**At the edge of the road..**_

Dave and Harry awaited the roadster.

They looked down the road and saw the headlights of a car.

It wasn't the roadster. The lights were square not circular.

"This doesn't look good!",said Dave.

The pair turned Northward. Only to see another set of square headlights moving toward them.

They then heard Earl Hinkly say,"Your ride is here Mr. Seville..."


	12. Chapter 12 Meet the Host!

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Chapter 12. Meet the Host!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night time at the Miller house..<strong>_

"Christine..Big sister...", Jeanette said as she nudged her awake.

Christine opened her eyes.

In the dim light, she saw that Jeanette and her sisters were in her room.

Christine said,"Is there something wrong?"

"Only that you were calling out to Dave in your sleep.", said Brittany.

"And you were asking him not to go away, like your best friends did.",said Eleanor

"You sounded very sad. You must have loved them dearly", said Jeanette.

Christine suddenly looked down as she remembered her dear friends.

Her eyes got a little misty as she said,"Like the sisters I never had."

Christine then looked at the Chipettes and said,"I'm thankful for finding me some sweet, dear, little sisters,who care."

After they heard Christine say that, the girls couldn't help, but to hug her.

Christine then said," Get your pillows and blankets. I wish to have my sisters sleep with me tonight."

The girls giggled as they ran to their room.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Down a gravel covered road came the dark limo.

Inside Dave and Harry sat quietly. Each had a worried look on their face.

The two men who sat opposite them, had persuaded them to take a ride.

Who could refuse them.

Especially when they towered over you and made Charles Atlas, look like a wimp!

Looking out the window, Harry saw his empty roadster.

He then remembered and cried out,"Willy! What have you done to him?"

One of the men said,"We've done nothing to him...

Our bosses personally made sure, that he wouldn't interfere with their plans.

Harry's face got a little pale.

The thought of not seeing the elder Seville again , made him sad.

He turned to see Dave's worried face and said,"You said that you were expecting real trouble to be coming.

Who do you think it is?"

"A few years back..

A sister and brother team, of international diamond smugglers, tricked the kids into making illegal drop offs around the world.

My boys and the Miller girls foiled their plans.

Interpol arrested them. Yet they swore revenge.

I'm just worried, that they must have escaped...", Dave explained in a grim tone.

The limo stopped at the very rear of the apparently abandoned sports arena.

The two stepped out with their large guides, who instructed them to step through a doorway.

That was lit by the limo's headlights.

Reluctantly... Dave and Harry walked forward.

Both walked to the end of a corridor.

Suddenly a blinding spotlight shown down on them.

Then the roar of applause...

A voice on a megaphone said,"A future groom and the best man!

Friends, shall we give this unlucky pair, a proper send off.."

From the darkness came a loud,"Yes!"

Dave and Harry saw three figures walking towards them.

When their eyes adjusted they saw that it was none other than..

Uncle Willy, Dave's Father Ross, and King Ruddie of Bulgravia!

"Dad what is this all about?",asked Dave.

"It's tradition son!

We do this to all male family members, who are going to married.

They get spirited away.

Then we gather up all his male friends and toast his fortune and laugh at his misfortune.", said his father.

"So, you were in on this Willy?", asked Harry.

"Sorry friend, but I couldn't spill the beans. ",answered Willy.

"Dad. Does mom know about this?",asked Dave.

"She helped to set up this ruse.

As a matter of fact.. She got your distant cousins Earl and Randy Hinkly to snatch you up!, answered his father.

He then added,"Now let's get this special function started!"

He raised his hand and the lights went on.

Old friends, Like Ed from Lake Tahoe to Clyde Crash-cup, were present to wish him well.

The two large gentlemen turned out to be master chefs, who prepared the meals of the evening.

Dave, Harry and Willy would return home latter that night.

Their stomachs full and feeling very sleepy..


	13. Chapter 13 Deadline to Happiness

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Chapter 13. Deadline to Happiness. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>One and a half days from the event...<strong>_

Alvin and his brothers were packing the tour van with their instruments.

"I don't know why Dave and our uncles looked so tired. They slept straight till one o'clock in the afternoon ", said Alvin as he hung up his guitar.

"King Ruddie was entertaining them with food and party games", answered Simon as he put up his keyboard

"They must have had a potato sack race. Because Dave's laundry smelled of them .", said Theodore while hauling his drums.

_**Inside the kitchen..**_

Dave , Harry, and Willy were still a bit woozy From the previous night's activities.

"Oooo! My aching head.", said Dave.

"Well at least we know it was a once in a lifetime event.",said Willy

"Dave. Your cousin Earl serves a mean hard cider. Oh! My ears are still ringing.

I hope the coffee is ready. I feel like I have molasses for blood.",said Harry

"I'll make sure they serve clear sparkling cider at the wedding .", said Dave as he brought over the coffee pot.

He looked a bit haggard, because he didn't get a chance to shave or comb his hair.

After the cups were filled. The trio of adults held them aloft and said,"Here's to sneaky relatives and to the tricks they pull!"

While Harry and Willy had their coffee with half and half, Dave drank his coffee black.

As soon as it entered his system, he felt it's effects.

His heart pumped stronger. His blood warmed up! Millions of electrical synapses set off mini explosions in his head.

His eyes were poping wide open. The hangover was gone.

"I must get ready for tomorrow. I need a hair cut. Oh my! I need to shave!", said Dave in a frantic manner.

He then ran upstairs, to his room, to prep himself.

Harry turned to Willy and said," If we had what Dave drank, we'd be digging our own graves!"

"Amen to that!",answered Willy.

_**At the Miller place...**_

"Edna.. How's the dress coming along.",asked Mrs. Miller.

"Fine.. Thanks for the use of the sewing machine Beatrice. It made my work a lot less difficult.

Now her dress is complete.",Edna said with a smile.

"So where's my niece?", she asked .

"She's busy being a Big sister to my girls. She's helping Wanda with their hair.", answered Miss Miller.

Then she smiled at her friend and said, "The girls really surprised me this morning!"

"How?",asked Edna.

"I went to wake them, but they were not in their room.

I went to ask Christine and found them all sleeping together. Like little girls at a slumber party.

It was so adorable, that I had to take a picture.",said Miss Miller.

"Do I get a copy?", asked Edna.

Miss Miller smiled and said ,"Of course you do."

_**In the Chipette's room...**_

Christine helped Wanda place the last of the hairnets on Charlene and the Chipette's heads.

"That should take care of their perms, for tomorrow's event.", said Wanda.

She looked at Christine and said," O.K. Let's get you ready for your day."

Christine smiled and sat down as Wanda placed an apron on her.

Her day was soon approaching,and her heart was beating wildly for that special moment with Dave..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note. I hope you enjoyed the ,(My Name Is Earl.), gag in the past chapters. I thought it appropriate, since Jason Lee plays Dave in the movies. So why not have Earl pull a trick on Dave, in this story.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 In a Royal Fashion

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Part 14. In a Royal Fashion. **

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:30 A.M. ..<strong>_

Activity at the dance hall was at fever pitch. Caterers were setting up the food trays and preparing tables.

The bakery had brought in the cake. Alvin and his brothers were doing a sound checks, to insure clear sound and balance.

Meanwhile Dave sat nervously. It was all dawning on him. He was going to finally be married.

Not to a girl ten years younger than him. Nor to a lady with three boys. Thankfully not to a shallow, clueless airhead either.

He held the snapshot of Christine and himself. Looking at it gave him ease, from the dawning realization of marriage.

He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"You have yourself quite a prize, son.", said his father.

Dave looked up and said,"I just hope I'm worthy of it."

"Of course you are!", answered Harry as he walked up and straightened out Dave's tie.

Dave looked at his best man. Harry. The one time con munk.

Once the most despised character you would ever meet.

Until fate decreed that their paths would again cross.

But this time he was humbled by life and the irony of a lost family secret.

Finding love with Vinny.

Harry's simple request would lead Dave to discover Christine.

The true angel of his heart.

"Harry.. Back when we discovered you at Vinny's home. I gave you a chance to prove your worth.

I'm glad I did.

You have enriched the lives of my boys, their mother, and me.

May we be friends to the very end."said Dave.

Harry was speechless and overcome with emotion. He hugged Dave and wept tears of gratitude.

Vinny smiled at this sight. Then she heard her children ask her," Mama..Why is Papa crying?"

She answered,"It's because he's happy for uncle Dave and for a family that loves him."

_**At the Miller House..**_

"Look girls.. It's eight o' clock ! Let's get ready!", said Charlene. The group of five had just finished breakfast.

The Bride and Maids of Honor dressed up, put on shoes, make up, and removed the hairnets from their perms.

Each of them helping one another to make sure nothing was missing.

Miss Miller and Edna had left early for the chapel. The group's ride would soon be arriving.

By 8:30 A.M. The limo came and tooted it's horn.

Jeanette looked out the window and smiled at what she saw.

She turned to Christine and said,"Big Sis you wished to meet King Ruddie. Well... He's our ride!"

The group walked outside to greet their Royal friends.

Before them was a limo bearing The Royal Seal of Bulgravia.

The chauffeur opened the door and out stepped King Ruddie and his Queen.

Christine and the others bowed out of respect to their host.

But King Rudie would say,"Now, now. My dears. It is us that should bow before such charming beauties."

"Come let us be on our way.",said his Queen. The group climbed on board.

Since it would take half an hour to arrive. Charlene and the Chipettes thought a little song would liven the trip.

Together the Chipette maids of honor sang ,

"_Goin' to the chapel and you're gonna to get married... _

_Goin' to the chapel and you're gonna to get married.. _

_Dave really loves you and you're gonna get married. _

_Goin' to the chapel of love. _

_Spring is here, theeee sky is blue. _

_Whooooa! The birds all sing as if they knew. _

_Today's the day, he'll say,"I do!" _

_and you'll never be lonely anymore! "_

Christine smiled. The song was so true to the moment. A dream come true. She would never be lonely anymore.

The Queen turned to King Rudie and said,"Dave is so fortunate to have such a beautiful bride.

She looks like a princess in that beautiful dress."

"That's how beautiful you looked.. On our wedding dear.", King Ruddie said to his Queen..

That remark earned King Ruddie a kiss on his cheek, from his Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>The end is almost here.. But not quite... Special thanks to Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, and Phill Specter. For the song: Chapel of Love.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 The Joining of Hearts

**Dave and Christine's Wedding. Part 15. The Joining of Hearts.**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Chapel..<strong>_

Family and friends took their seats. King Ruddie had delivered the bride in record time.

At the appointed moment the wedding shall begin.

At the altar, Reverend White Smiles as he sees Harry looking quite sharp in his tux.

"Harold, it seems married life suits you well.", said the reverend with a smile.

Harry smiled back and said,"More than you could ever believe. Vinny loves me and blessed me with two beautiful children."

Turning toward Dave, Harry smiled and said,"Dave. Soon you'll will have a complete family."

Dave smiled as blush of color was on his cheeks.

From her seat Grandma Henny wiped a tear. After all these years.. She would see her grandchild get married.

Old Uncle Willy handed her a tissue and said,"Well.. I see the doors are opening."

The event was beginning. Eyes were fixed on the doors, as she stepped out...

Everyone was dazed by her innocent beauty.

Harry said," Look! Here she comes.. My little angel."

Harriet toddled forward sprinkling flowers down the path. Everyone loved the little flower girl.

With her task completed. She toddled straight to her mother.

Next to enter the room was a serious looking fellow. His hair was neat. His tux was grand.

His shorts revealed the strong, pudgy, legs of the ring bearer..

Alfie took his role with importance. He balanced himself well, as he held the pillow aloft.

Making a flawless line directly to the altar.

Reverend White smiled at Harry's little boy. He then instructed Alfie, to place his precious cargo on the pedestal.

As Alfie left to take his place by his mother. Reverend White said,"Harold. You have a good boy, to be proud of.."

The wedding march began and in stepped Brittany and Eleanor. Then Jeanette and Charlene.

In unison the Chipette Maids of Honor sang:

"_**Here comes the bride, All dressed in white, Sweetly, serenely in the soft glowing light. **_

_**Lovely to see, Marching to thee, Sweet love united for eternity..."**_

Christine enters..Everyone saw the beautiful soft white dress she wore. Ornate with a sparkling little patterns of imitation pearls.

Edna wept tears of joy, as she heard everyone speak of it's glowing beauty.

Dave turned to see his beloved. As she made her way to the altar, his heart beat increased.

He fell in love with her all over again..

Brittany and the other Maids of Honor, held the bride's train aloft, as they walked to where Dave stood.

While they stood by their father and uncle's side, Alvin and his brothers smiled the girls. It was so flawless.

The guest witnessed Dave and Christine exchange their vows to honor, cherish, and always love another.

Both setting a ring on each others finger. Then saying," With this ring.. I thee wed.."

Dave raised Christine's veil, looked into her beautiful green eyes, and gave her the kiss that bonded their love.

_**Latter at the dance hall...**_

The guest were living it up!.. The celebration was commencing.

As the Seville brothers danced with the Miller sisters.

Their Uncle Willy danced with Charlene.

King Ruddie danced away with his Queen.

Then to the center of the dance hall walked Dave and Christine.

Uncle Harry took the mike on stage and said,"Folks let's all have a seat , while our honored couple take the floor."

Harry looked at his friends and said,"I have an appropriate song for our newlyweds."

The band played and Harry sang,

" _**Dance... In the Old Fashioned Way...Won't you stay in my arms...**_

_**Just melt against my skin... and let me feel your heart. **_

_**Don't let the music win... by dancing far apart.**_

_**Come close … where you belong!.. Let's hear.. our secret song! **_

_**Dance.. in the Old Fashioned Way.. Won't you stay in my arms.. **_

_**And we'll discover highs! We never knew before! **_

_**If we just close our eyes and dance around the floor..**_

_**The Gaye.. Old Fashioned Way.. That makes me.. love you more!**_

Harry had out done himself .

The guest all stood up and applauded his rendition of the Charles Aznavour song.

Vinny came up to him, kissed him and said," Harold, that song was perfect."

Alvin smiled as he held Brittany's hand.

They shared a brief kiss and looked at Dave.

Now more happy than he could ever be.

He suffered a long time at being a bachelor father... A title he willingly accepted.

Such a good father deserves to be rewarded.

"Alvin.. What are you thinking about?", asked Brittany.

"How happy we will be.. When our turn comes before the Altar..", answered Alvin.

Dave felt a tug at his leg... Looking down he saw Harriet.

"Can I dance with you Uncle Dave?", she asked in a sweet manner.

He looked at Christine, who said,"It 's O.K.. I Have a little gentleman of my own to dance with."

Dave grined as Christine held Alfie aloft and danced with him.

Everyone was having a good time.

All knowing that the next day would mark the beginning, of a new chapter, in the lives of the Sevilles..

* * *

><p><strong><em>I would like to thank you all for reading and enjoying. This saga.. That I have created, for fans of the classic series. I hope I fired up the flames of your imagination. Your faithful author Phantanos! P.S. I have revised: "The Trouble with Uncle Harry!" It is more descriptive.. Errors have been removed..; and now we meet Christine for the very first time!<em>**


End file.
